My Man, My Inspiration
by JustCourage
Summary: After the Kiss Kurt/Chris & Blaine/Darren shared in Dublin, the two are re-thinking their feelings towards one another. CrissColfer Fluff. Oneshot.
1. Warbler Tie

DARREN AND CHRIS KIIIISSSSEEEEDDDD. OHMYGOSH. I'M FANGIRLING SO MUCH. *calms down* Okay, so I decided to make a CrissColfer one-shot about what happened before & after the Kliss in Dublin. So here it is(:

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Man, My Inspiration <strong>_

Chris rubbed the microphone in his hand nervously while he waited at the end of the stairs that led up the stage. It was his last night in Dublin, the last stop in the Glee Live tour, the last Klaine skit. He grinned a little to himself, remembering the first time him and Darren had met. It was a few hours before they filmed the Teenage Dream scene. Chris remembered blushing slightly as he thought of the fact he would possibly eventually be kissing this gorgeous guy in front of him. Ryan Murphey had told him that Blaine was possibly future boyfriend for Kurt, but it wasn't set in stone yet. He hoped it was. Darren and Chris clicked instantly. As soon as Darren had mentioned Starkid, Chris almost jumped out of his chair. Of course he had seen A Very Potter Musical! And Darren played Harry! He couldn't believe his luck.

"Chris, go!" Someone nudged him and shoved a piece of paper into his hand as his thoughts snapped back to the present time.

_'Oh, right. Klaine skit. Poem.'_ He thought as he climbed the stairs.

He watched as Darren/Blaine talked to Heather/Brittany and frowned. He wished he could walk up to Darren and just nonchalantly ask him to make out._ 'Yeah, like that would happen.' _He snorted as he thought of it.

He turned his microphone on to yell his usual _"Brittany! Are you flirtin' with my man?" _line into the microphone, but stopped himself. Naya was onstage... and she was kissing Heather? What? Was that even scripted? Maybe he didn't get the memo...

Chris waved it off and wished him and Darren had a kiss scripted. It had been a few months since the Original Songs episode, and a few months since they had kissed. Chris couldn't believe how he felt when he kissed Darren. Sure, he had never kissed any guys before, but _holy crap_... there was some kind of spark there. He had been heartbroken when he heard Darren had a girlfriend. Maya? Mia? He didn't care to remember. And after their nasty breakup a few days before, Chris hadn't been close to Darren. Although Darren looked completely fine and said he was okay about it. Apparently, he was the one who broke it off. He said he needed to set his mind straight about something.

Chris skipped along the stage on cue and spoke his lines, read his poem (which he had spent hours on last night), and did his "proposal". But Darren went off-script.

"Kurt, stop. Get up. Get up, get up. Get up!" Darren said abruptly.

_What the hell?_

Chris shot Darren one of his Ryan-is-going-to-kill-us looks as he stood and walked closer.

"Kurt, you had me at en-" All Chris could see were those hazel eyes coming after him.

He gaped, his mouth fell open a little, and then he was kissing Darren Criss.

His mind went blank. What was happening? _Was he seriously kissing Darren Criss?_ He raised his arms up a little as Darren put a hand behind his head and cupped his face with the other, deepening the kiss. _'Is his tongue... oh my god."_ Chris made this weird growling noise and felt a blush creeping up on his face. He wanted to reach forward and grab Darren, hug him, do something, but he couldn't bring himself to. This wasn't scripted. Darren Criss was actually kissing him.

Darren pulled back almost as soon as the kiss began, which was too soon. Chris stared at him with wide eyes as Darren shrugged a little.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He brought the microphone behind him and whispered to himself.

Chris jumped behind Darren and fell to the ground, improvising and half-way feeling like he was literally going to faint. The crowd was cheering so loud his earpiece was giving him some ridiculously loud feedback.

"Wear another blazer?" He said breathlessly as he stared into the crowd, watching the grins on hundreds of fans faces.

"Kurt," Darren began to crouch down. Chris crossed his leg over the other, trying not to make it obvious what exactly Darren was doing to him. "we've been over this before. You _love _the blazer."

He gulped as Darren stood back up and said the rest of his lines, which Chris replied to and then awkwardly stood. Oh, how thankful he was for the lights dimming.

As soon as they were back below the stage, he handed his microphone and ear piece to a random lady and ran to the mens bathroom.

"Chris?" He heard Darren at the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" Chris asked quietly.

"Can I... can you come out? I'm _really_ sorry."

Chris strode over to the door quickly and opened it, grabbing Darren's Warbler tie and dragging him into the bathroom.

"Don't be. That was amazing." He breathed.

"I-I thought you would be mad... I really... like you, Chris" Darren stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down to his shoes.

"Darren, you had me at bl-" Chris lurched forward and grabbed Darren's face, smashing his lips to the shorter boys. Darren wound his arms around Chris' waist and kissed him back.

_'I can't believe this is happening.' _Chris thought as Darren backed him up against the wall.

Chris tugged Darren's tie off as their kissed deepened, causing Darren to growl a little like Chris had on stage.

"Can't... you have Single Ladies in seven minutes..." Darren pulled away and rested his forehead on Chris's as they breathed heavily.

"I'm keeping the tie." Chris grinned and kissed Darren once more on the lips before escaping the bathroom.

He didn't know how he was going to fit into those tight black pants this time around.

* * *

><p>May actually turn this into a full-on story... I like this(;<p> 


	2. Ice Cream

_**A/N:**_ Again, thank you so much for all of the reviews/subscriptions/favorites! I really appreciate it!

I'm kind of going _withaneloquenpuzzle_ and _mardie186_'s suggestions in this chapter. Thanks!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Chris or Darren, obvs... or any music that they sing.

**_Edit: Sorry for the long wait in re-uploading this! I had all of it saved on my old laptop which is pretty much fried, so I had to go dig it out of the piles of junk I have shoved in my closet and finally got the story on a flash drive. Hahaha! Anyways, here's the story for you! Again, sorry it took so long!3_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Music Videos and Ice Cream

Darren stood there for a moment, just staring at the plain gray wall in front of him. His arms hung loosely at his sides, his mouth gaped open a little and a look of confusion was strewn on his face. He was trying to decipher what had exactly happened.

"I just made out with Chris Colfer twice. In front of thousands of people and in the mens bathroom." He whispered to himself as his eyes darted around. "I'm screwed."

He couldn't get over how right it felt to kiss Chris. He had figured out that he had feelings for him a few months earlier when they filmed the 'Kliss', as the fans called it, in _Original Songs_. He couldn't get over how it had felt, and he couldn't figure out why

That's when he heard footsteps banging loudly down the hallway, which he placed as Ryan Murphey's because of the booming voice.

"What the hell, where is Darren?" Ryan yelled.

Darren took a deep breath and turned to walk out of the bathroom. He wasn't going to hide, he knew he had to tell the truth.

"Darren!" Ryan yelled over _Loser Like Me _playing above them as the whole New Directions group preformed. Darren was usually dressed into his normal clothes by then, begging Ryan to let him go up and dance with Riker in the Safety Dance, which Ryan always let him do."What in the hell was that? It wasn't scripted, and I know Chris had nothing to do with it because he was about to flip a shit!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I thought... since it was the last show..." Darren looked to his feet, feeling ashamed.

"It was brilliant!" Ryan grinned and patted Darren on the back.

Darren's head snapped up and he looked at Ryan with confusion. Brilliant? _'I was sure he was going to rip my head off or something..'_ He thought.

"I mean, did you see the fan reaction? We told Naya to go ahead and kiss Brittany, and that got an amazing response... but you two just made out. It looked _amazing._" Ryan rambled on about how it was the perfect way to end the tour, and how people had just adored the kiss. Darren wasn't really listening, he was too busy concentrating on the TV set up behind Ryan. It was a live feed of what was going on, and Darren just about lost it.

Chris was dancing to Single Ladies, which had always made Darren drool a little before, but this time he had on Darren's tie. "Oh my god." Darren mouthed as he turned his attention fully to the TV. Ryan turned around to see what Darren was (almost literally) drooling over.

"Is that your tie?" He chuckled. "I guess you two really did get into it... I better run off and check to see if everything's running on time." He patted Darren on the back once more and left him to stare at the television.

_'Why does he do this to me? Dammit, Chris.' _Darren thought to himself as he tore his gaze away from the TV and ran to the costume room to change back into his normal clothes.

After he was changed into his blue t-shirt, jeans, and green scarf a fan had given him the day before, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the changing room, running right into Chris.

"Sorry!" Darren jumped back and said quickly. "I didn't see you..." He looked down at Chris's outfit again. Oh, it was so different when you were standing right In front of him. How the jeans were just tight enough, how he had unbuttoned the vest a little and the tie was hanging loosely from his neck.

"-kay. Did you like my performance?" Darren noticed Chris was talking to him and chuckling a little.

"Uhm.. yeah, I loved it!" He said a little too enthusiastically and jumped to the side so Chris could go change.

-x-

"If I could have your attention! Everybody!" Ryan Murphey stood in front of the group of people crammed into his hotel room, which happened to be the biggest suite. "Thanks for such a great tour, guys. It was thrilling and stressful but we had a ton of success. I'm pretty sure we earned at least twice as much money as last year, and we got some amazing ratings." Everyone started clapping at the good news. Darren was concentrating on Chris, who was standing beside him, as he grinned.

"We'll be leaving in a day, so you've got all of tomorrow to explore. So try not to get lost. We'll be leaving on the fifth at about one, alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement as he shoo'd them out of his room.

Darren searched through the small crowd to find Amber, who was talking to Jenna and Heather.

"Amber! Hey, I need to ask you something.." He asked kind of awkwardly.

"Darren! You and Chris were amazing in that skit! I thought it wasn't scripted!" She reached forward and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks! It actually- nevermind. Uh,"

"Well, what do you need?" They both walked out into the hallway and stepped into an elevator across the room, which was now empty besides the two of them.

"What would I have to do for you to switch rooms with me?" He winced a little as he spoke quickly.

Amber's eyes grew wide. "Wait,_ was that scripted_? Oh my gosh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Uh, no, I just..." Darren rambled on.

"Give me ten minutes to get my stuff out." She smiled and pulled him in for another hug. "But I want a pair of those pink sunglasses, got it, Warbler boy?"

Darren sighed in relief. He actually had a few extra pairs in his bag, of course he would give her one.

"Deal." He spoke.

After collecting his stuff in his room, which he happened to have by himself for some odd reason, he found himself waiting outside of Chris and Amber's room a few doors down from his. Amber appeared at the door.

"Here's the card. It's room 112." He said as they exchanged room keys.

"Alright. He's actually asleep, and he told me he's planning on working on his book tonight. I don't know how you'll get him out of that..."

"Oh, I will." He grinned. "Wait, the sunglasses!"

He reached into the front pocket of his bag and handed her a pair. She said thanks and then started to hum the _Like a G6 _tune the whole way down the hallway. Darren looked confused for a moment before walking in to the room.

Chris was asleep on his bed, just as Amber had said, and Darren just stood in the doorway to stare at him for a moment. He was curled up with his arms wound around his legs, his face was pressed into the fluffy pillow below him and he looked to be drooling a little. He was simply wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and a blue t-shirt. His hair was ruffled up and in his face, in a way Darren had never seen it before. He had only ever seen it combed over and sprayed down with hairspray.

Darren quietly shut the door behind him and sat his stuff by the other bed. He gave Chris another loving look for a moment, and then opened his bag to snatch out a pair of pajamas a little similar to Chris'. It was pretty late – about twelve o'clock. Darren wondered what Amber meant by "Chris getting up in a bit to work on his book". Darren didn't know Chris spend his nights working on that thing. He raised his eyebrows and walked into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

"Alright, now what do I do?" He whispered to himself as he flipped off the light and stood in the middle of the room. All he could hear was Chris breathing across the room. He seriously couldn't help it, before he knew what he was doing, he was laying beside Chris. Chris mumbled something and twisted around to face Darren, although his eyes were still closed and he was still sleeping. Darren smiled and wound his arms around Chris' waist as Chris tucked his head under Darren's chin.

"Mmm.. Amber? Wha..." Darren heard Chris speak a few minutes later.

"No, it's me. Darren," Darren shifted back so he was looking into Chris' eyes.

Chris sat up a little, looking groggy, and just stared at Darren.

"Uh..." Darren stood up. "I-I'm sorry if I intruded... I-I just..."

"Darren Everett Criss." Chris looked at him in a way that scared the hell out of Darren. "Get your ass back into my bed."

Darren just stood there and gaped for a moment, but Chris grabbed his shirt and dragged him back down to the bed.

"I wish you would stop making me have to drag you places." Chris muttered as Darren lay down beside him and they wound their arms around each other, pressing together. "It's quite annoying."

"Mm, just kiss me." Darren found Chris' lips in the darkness and wound his hands in the taller boys hair. They kissed for what seemed like hours before pulling apart for a moment and breathing heavily.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid. Taking forever to realize I'm in love with you." Darren murmured as he kissed along Chris' jawline.

"Mmm, 's okay. Just as long as we're together now..." Darren felt Chris smile.

"So, am I a good crisser?" Darren chuckled a little.

"Oh my God, you saw that interview?" Chris jerked his head back and gaped.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Darren laughed again and felt Chris' hands wonder under his shirt.

-x-

Darren awoke slowly, taking in his surroundings. He heard clicking noises – like someone typing on a computer. He smelled some really strong coffee... and he felt his head half-resting in someone's lap.

"So you're awake, sleepyhead." Darren blinked his eyes open to see Chris' face above him.

"Mm, yeah." Darren smiled and sat up.

"Why am I shi- oh. _Oh_..." He suddenly recalled that night as a blush crept along his face.

"Yeah." Chris smiled and directed his attention back to his laptop.

"Save it." Darren spoke suddenly.

"What?"

"Save the file. Now."

Darren watched as Chris saved the file, and then he shut the laptop. Chris gasped.

"No way you're working on that all day. It's the 4th of July. It's our last day in Dublin."

Darren rolled his eyes at Chris. He knew that the both of them would just end up laying around in the hotel room all day if he let the other boy have his way, and he was going to make sure none of that happened.

"Are you serious? I was in the middle of a really good part! Now I've probably lost my inspiration." Chris huffed and lay back dramatically on the pillows.

"Well," Darren scooted over so his cheek was pressed against Chris' and their fingers were entwined. "We'll find something to inspire you while we're out looking around Dublin. C'mon, it's beautiful here!"

He watched a grin creep along Chris' face as they lay for a moment, memorizing the patterns of each others breathing.

"Fine. I have to find food for my sea monkeys anyway."

"Wait, you seriously have sea monkeys? I thought you were joking!" Darren looked at Chris, totally surprised at the news.

"Well _duh_. They're over there." Chris chuckled and pointed to a small aquarium on the desk in the far corner.

"I didn't even know those things existed..." Darren said under his breath as he jumped up to inspect them. "Can I feed them? Do they like Disney music?"

"Oh my gosh, Darren, calm down!" Chris laughed and got out of bed lazily. "Yeah, the food is behind the aquarium. And I'm not sure about the Disney music."

Darren started singing _Under the Sea_ as he sprinkled some of the food in. He was fascinated with the tiny creatures. "Hey, Chris!"

"Yeah?" He heard Chris yell from the bathroom.

"Are you taking a shower? No, we've got to leave now! No time for showering!" Darren jumped over luggage and ran to the closed bathroom door. Chris opened it and glared at him.

"Okay, first you kick me off of my laptop. Now you're telling me I can't _shower_?"

"Pretty much. Now c'mon!" Darren skipped over to his suitcase and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and some random purple t-shirt. He slipped on his lucky necklace and oxfords in record time. After contemplating for a few moments, he put his glasses on. He would probably run into some fans, and having his glasses on prevented headaches from trying to sign everything so quickly.

"You look so se-" Darren turned to see Chris staring at him and speaking, his head tilted to the side a little.

"What?" Darren asked.

"Nothing! Nothing..." Chris turned his attention back to the plaid shirt he was buttoning up.

"Did I just hear Chris Colfer call my glasses, dare I say it... _sexy_?" Darren walked forward slowly with a smirk on his face, grabbing Chris' fidgety hands.

"Uhm... yeah.. I-I didn't.. I just..." Chris fumbled over his words.

"Shut up, Chris." Darren silenced him with his lips.

-x-

"Well, this is pretty fun." Chris shivered a little and drew his jacket closer as he licked his strawberry ice cream.

"Yeah. It's chilly, though. And we're eating ice cream." Darren laughed and put his arm around Chris.

After being bombarded by a few dozen fans outside of the hotel, they took a few streets down and found a nice little Ice Cream parlor. Chris insisted on stopping, saying he hadn't had a good ice cream cone since they left New York. They wondered around until they found themselves on a bench right in front of a few small clothing stores.

"Want to go shopping?" Darren asked.

"Nah. I mean, if you do. But I just... want to walk around. See the sights." Chris rested his head on Darren's shoulder.

"Whoa, look at who we found!" Darren's head snapped up as he heard a familiar voice. He felt Chris' head turn a little.

"Riker, my man! Hey, Telly!" Darren grinned widely as Chris sat back up.

"What are you two up to?" Riker asked as he high-fived Darren.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking around." Darren high-fived him back and reached up to smack him on the head.

"Ah. Telly and I were just... hey, where did you find that ice cream?" Riker gave Chris a jealous look.

"Just down the street," Chris gave directions.

Darren looked up at Telly, who was giving him an odd look. "You two?" He mouthed and pointed to the two of them curled up on the park bench.

Darren tried to hide his smile as he blushed and shrugged. Telly just laughed.

"Hey, that whole 'Kliss'," Riker made air quotes around the word. "last night was just brilliant. I heard there was tongue. Lots of it." Riker wagged his eyebrows.

"Hey, you just shut up. I watched a certain Hannah Montana music video the other day that I'm sure you wouldn't want _everyone_ watching." Chris raised an eyebrow. Riker looked appauled.

"What?" Both Darren and Telly said at the same time.

"N-nothing! How bout that ice cream, Telly? Bye guys!" Riker grabbed Telly's shoulder and shoved him across the street, yelling things about how Chris was an impulsive liar.

"So, what now?" Darren asked as Chris finished his ice cream.

"Well, I saw a nice park a few blocks away." Chris shrugged.

"To the park!" Darren jumped up from the bench and pointed ahead.

After Chris stood up, they found each others hands and walked down the street, trying to navigate their way around the rest of the town.


	3. Sea Monkeys

Again, thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!

Alright, I've gotten more suggestions for this chapter, thanks to _mardie186_! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"C'mon, Chris. I'm pretty sure this is the most expensive monkey food they've got in the place. I mean, they're just sea monkeys. Not like they need a gourmet meal. Darren whined and held a bag of sea monkey food up in front of Chris's face. They had been walking around in the same small pet store for over twenty minutes, and Darren was itching to get to the park a few blocks away.

"Alright, Darren." Chris sighed and grabbed the bag. "But I have to go home and feed them.." Before Darren could protest, Chris put a finger on his lips and lowered his voice. "Our... makeout session made me forget to feed them. Plus, didn't you say something about bringing your guitar?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh," Darren smacked his forehead. "I completely forgot!"

"Yeah," Chris rolled his eyes as he walked to the register to pay. "You take that thing everywhere."

"Well, you never know when you'll want to break out in song." Darren grinned brightly and watched as Chris rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh, you know I'm right."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. C'mon, let's run back and feed my monkeys..." Chris bumped into Darren after they exited the store and intertwined their fingers together.

"I like this." Darren stated suddenly.

"Hm?" Chris glanced over to Darren.

"Us. Together." He smiled and leaned forward to peck Chris on the cheek.

-x-

"Ah, just smell the glorious air, look at the clouds! It's so beautiful, Chris! And you know what that means?" Darren grinned widely and tilted his face up to the sky, one hand holding Chris' and the other wrapped around the strap of his guitar case which was perched on his back.

"What does that mean, Darren?" Chris chuckled and moved closer to Darren, closing most of the space in between them.

"It means..." Darren opened his eyes and let go of Chris' hand quickly, reaching back to grab his guitar out of the case. Chris watched with a confused epxression as Darren jumped up on a nearby park bench. They were right in the middle of a beautiful park in Dublin. Flowers were bloomed, kids were running around nearby. It was perfect. "... AWKWARD DARREN DISNEY COVERS!" Darren started strumming his guitar, Chris realized the song almost instantly. _I'll Make a Man Out of You_.

Darren was only a few words into the song before a group of screaming girls suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Chris laughed and moved from his spot a few feet away from Darren to sitting on the bench beside him.

"Looks like we've got an audience now! Who likes Disney songs?" Darren cheered.

All of the girls (and a few guys) started yelling "I do!" and "I LOVE YOU GUYS"'s before Chris could blink. He noticed a few little kids showing up too. Soon enough, it seemed like everybody in the park was there.

Darren and Chris both chuckled a little before Darren picked up where he left off in the song. A few girls came up and asked Chris to sign things, but it was actually a pretty peaceful little "concert". A bunch of parents were just sitting around with their kids listening to Darren's beautiful voice.

It took all of the strength Chris had to not tackle the boy beside him and crush their lips together. He didn't want any homophobic parents getting angry, so he just sat and swayed along with the music.

After an hour or so, Darren had stripped out of his jacket and was even sweating a little. Chris was a little chilly in his jacket, and was surprised. He played a few more songs including Part of Your World, Belle, Reflection, and When You Wish Upon A Star before wrapping it up.

Darren and Chris then headed over to another side of the park, venturing around. Darren had his guitar slung behind his back and Chris had insisted on carrying the case. They ventured into a small, secluded garden after awhile.

"So," Darren turned his full attention to Chris. "I have a song for you" He grinned and retrieved his guitar from his back, making Chris sit down on a bench.

_Come stop your cryin'  
>and we'll be alright<br>Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
>I will protect from all around you,<br>I will be here don't you cry.  
>For one so small, you seem so strong.<br>My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
>This bond between us cant be broken,<br>I will be here don't you cry _

"Darren," Chris blushed about five shades of red.

_'Cos you'll be in my heart,  
>yes you'll be in my heart,<br>From this day on now and forever more._

You'll be in my heart,  
>No matter what they say,<br>You'll be here in my heart,  
>Always.<p>

Chris and Darren's gazes never broke from each others eyes as they grinned goofily at each other.

_Always  
>I'll be with you,<br>I'll be there for you always  
>Always and always.<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>I'll be there always. <em>

Chris watched as Darren finished the song (which he cut short, probably because he couldn't stand it anymore.) and then threw the guitar back behind his back. Chris stood up as Darren almost ran forward, crushing their lips together. They held each other for a good ten minutes before breaking apart.

"We... better get back." Darren grinned and grabbed Chris' hand.

Chris reached his head forward and stole one last kiss before they headed back to the hotel.


End file.
